


Not So Secret Secret

by SpicyGoddess



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Flowers, M/M, Multi, as always no beta we die like men, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess
Summary: March 14, 2019- Dinner dateApril 25, 2019- Garden walkMay 7, 2019- SunsetMay 27, 2019- Star gazingJune 15, 2019- Movie
Relationships: Brian/Jay/Timothy "Tim" W.
Kudos: 16





	Not So Secret Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil soft fic. As a treat :)

It started with Brian.

Tim lifted his arms over the head until his back made a satisfying pop. Jay made a face next to him, which Brian had laughed quietly at. 

“I don’t get how you two can stand that sound.” Jay groaned.

Tim shrugged, “It’s more about the feeling than it is the sound.” Brain nodded in agreement, before seeming to notice something. Quietly he fell behind the other two while they continued to argue. Neither realized he was missing until he reappeared seconds later. Holding something close to his chest.

Tim raised an eyebrow, “What’re those for, Bri?”

Brain shrugged, “I don’t know yet,” A small smile indicated he was lying. Tim and Jay shared a confused look, but didn’t press. If Brian didn’t want to say it was likely because he wasn’t ready to share yet- though the fact he held the flowers in clear sight did take away from the secrecy of his so-called surprise. 

The next morning while Jay was making breakfast, he noticed a stack of books sitting on the counter, with a large piece of wax paper sticking out of the sides of the two on the bottom of the stack. He went to move them, just as Brian rounded the corner to the kitchen.

“Good morning, sw-” Brian’s greeting got cut off as he noticed Jay messing with the book stack, “Jay! Please don’t touch those, they’re for the surprise.” 

Jay looked startled for a moment before putting his hands up in a surrendering gesture “Alright, alright. You might want to write a note so Tim knows not to touch them.” 

Brain made a noise of agreement before doing as Jay suggested. “What are you making Jaybird? It smells nice.” He asked as he rummaged through the junk drawer, trying to find something to write on and paper that he could use. 

Jay didn’t look up from what he was doing, “It’s a surprise.” He replied, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. Just as he expected, he heard a whine of dismay from Brian.

“Alright Mr. Merrick, keep your secrets.” Brain said, pout clear in his voice.

“You as well Mr. Thomas.” Jay replied without sympathy

Neither could stop the snorts of laughter that soon followed.

Tim woke up a few hours later to a note from Jay giving him instructions on how to warm up the quiche he had made, and a second note telling him not to touch or peek inside the book stack. 

-

Jay and Tim picked up on it quickly. After every date or special outing the three of them had, Brian would disappear for a moment then the next morning a stack of books would appear on the kitchen counter, on the coffee table, occasionally on the bookshelf (it only happened once as Tim had unknowingly rearranged the books, returning them to their vertical position), Brian’s “office,” or sometimes Jay’s.

It was on their anniversary that the surprise was presented. A book that seemed to be near bursting appeared on the table. It was standing up, each page semi open. The reason why was clear once Jay and Tim had flipped through it. 

Every page had a pressed flower or an assortment of pressed flowers with a date and place written next to it in Brian’s somewhat messy scrawl

_March 14, 2019- Dinner date_

_April 25, 2019- Garden walk (flowers not from garden!! I’m not a thief!!!)_

Tim had snorted at that one, he remembered teasing Brian when he had seen him with a bushel of flowers on their way home.

_May 7, 2019- Sunset_

_May 27, 2019- Star gazing_

_June 15, 2019- Movie_

They flipped through the book and the pattern continued with every time they had spent time together throughout the year, until finally they reached September 23 of the current year. This time the page was blank. 

It was only when they looked up again that they noticed the vase of flowers neither of them had got sitting innocently on the kitchen counter. 

Tim and Jay shared a knowing look and went to go find their boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> College...hard...Bram...soft....


End file.
